VIENTRE EN ALQUILER (ADAPTACIÓN)
by HanaYuaUchihaM
Summary: Sasuke y Karin quieren un hijo, para que la madre del chico acepte su boda, pero su carrera de modelo está en pleno auge, viéndose obligados a buscar a una chica que tenga a su hijo. Por su lado, la madre de Sakura necesita una operación y para juntar el dinero, ella toma la difícil decisión de alquilar su vientre
1. Chapter 1

_Los magníficos personajes de Naruto le pertenecen al sensei Kishimoto, esta historia es una ADAPTACIÓN que pedí permiso para realizarla._

_Sasuke y Karin quieren un hijo, para que la madre del chico acepte su boda, pero su carrera de modelo está en pleno auge, viéndose obligados a buscar a una chica que tenga a su hijo. Por su lado, la madre de Sakura necesita una operación y para juntar el dinero, ella toma la difícil decisión de alquilar su vientre._

**Vientre de Alquiler.**

I.- Inicio del Trato.

Una joven de cabello largo rosa y ojos jade, estaba sentada en el sillón blanco de la sala de espera de aquella clínica, se frotaba las manos y movía los pies en clara señal de nerviosismo.

¿Cómo era que había terminado en aquel lugar? ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió esa "brillante" idea?

Ya recordaba, en el preciso instante que su padre le dijo que debía posponer sus estudios universitarios porque a su madre le habían detectado miomas, y para juntar para su operación todos iban hacer algunos sacrificios, pero, debían ser realistas, jamás lograrían juntar el dinero a tiempo, con la renta de la casa, los medicamentos del abuelo, la comida y la renta de ella en Tokio, lo veía muy difícil, se dio de baja temporal de la universidad, se cambio a un cuarto más económico y busco empleo, pero a pesar de tener dos, apenas le alcanzaba para pagarse el alquiler y el alimento.

Un día mientras iba en el bus, escucho a un par de mujeres que hablaban sobre una conocida que era vientre de alquiler, ayudaba a parejas a tener a sus hijos y ellos le pagaban muy bien, con tres embarazos ya había comprado su propia casa. Llegando a su piso busco en internet sobre el tema, contacto a dos clínicas y le realizaron estudios desde físicos hasta mentales, tomaron sus datos y dijeron que ellos llamaban. Paso un mes y nada, justo cuando perdía las esperanzas llamaron para citarla ya que una pareja la quería conocer, pero ahora que estaba en ese lugar se estaba arrepintiendo.

Ella jamás había tenido lo que se dice un novio, solo salió un par de veces con un compañero en la preparatoria y fue todo, ella era virgen y ¿así pensaba tener un hijo? No sabía ya que hacer, pero su madre necesitaba esa operación, se lo debía, ella había hecho mucho por ellos.

**...**

¿Él en verdad quería eso? Uno de sus sueños era tener hijos, pero, él quería ver a su esposa embarazada y no a otra mujer con su hijo. Miro a su novia que platicaba por celular y volvió su vista a un folleto de la clínica. Si quería que su madre ya no se opusiera a su boda con Karin debían tener un hijo, así, su madre conservadora no permitirá que ese niño viviera con unos padres que no estuvieran casados, pero la carrera de modelo de su novia iba en ascenso y no podía perder su figura.

Un día, en una salida al bar con Naruto, su mejor amigo, esté le sugirió esa descabellada idea, que otra chica tuviera a su hijo, sería de él y de Karin, solo que el "horno" sería de alguien más, era como si ellos hicieran la pasta para las galletas pero al no tener un horno, alquilaban el del vecino. Naruto ese día le dio la tarjeta de un conocido suyo y concertó una cita en esa clínica, a Karin no le molesto para nada la idea y pusieron en marcha todo, le dijeron al doctor encargado que aquello debía ser un completo secreto, por él no hubo problema, solo debían elegir a la chica y hacer el acuerdo con ella.

Aún que le hubiese gustado ver los archivos de las mujeres con Karin, no pudo puesto que ella decía estar muy cansada y no podía llegar desvelada a las sesiones. El tampoco tenía mucho tiempo, él administraba el restaurante familiar desde que su padre se retiró y su querido hermano mayor no ayudaba mucho, él se había ido a Inglaterra hace tres meses y no sabía mucho de él, pero sus padres no estaban preocupados, eso quería decir que estaba bien.

A pesar de todo, procuraba dedicarse una media hora para revisar los archivos, al final escogió a una chica de 21 años, su expediente decía que estaba completamente sana, practicaba natación, no fumaba ni bebía alcohol, mucho menos se había drogado en su vida, encontrándose en perfectas condiciones para un embarazado.

Ese día iban a conocerla, Karin debió atrasar una sesión de fotos ya que era indispensable que ella estuviera presente.

― ¿Van a tardar?― le preguntó Karin.

― No, ya traen a la chica.― contestó a su novia.

― Perfecto, solo tengo 15 minutos más, no quiero llegar tarde a la sesión.

**...**

Una enfermera fue por ella y la guío a un cuarto donde la esperaban los futuros padres. Al entrar vio a una mujer de porte glamuroso, su piel blanca como la porcelana, cabello rojo, lacio y algo corto, simplemente hermoso, ni un cabello parecía fuera de lugar, de inmediato sintió como la escudriñaba de arriba a abajo, sintiéndose intimidada y dirigió su mirada al hombre, y vaya que hombre era como un dios encarnado, sus ojos era negros, fornido, alto, de piel muy blanca y cabello negro.

― Señorita, el joven Uchiha y la señorita Uzumaki.― presentó la enfermera que acompañaba a Sakura.

― Mucho gusto.― saludo Sakura con una reverencia.

― Cualquier cosa me llaman.― dijo la enfermera antes de salir.

― Toma asiento, debemos charlar ¿Cómo te llamas?― comenzó diciendo Uchiha.

― Haruno Sakura.

― ¿Por qué elegiste hacer esto?

― Mi madre necesita una cirugía y me entere que está era una manera de obtener rápido el dinero para su operación.

― ¿Vives con tus padres? ¿Qué piensan ellos de esto?

― Vivo sola, en Suna, ellos viven en el país de las olas y no saben lo que pienso hacer.

― ¿Estudias?

― Ya no, me di de baja temporal.

― ¿Qué estudiabas?

― ¿Esto es necesario?― interrumpió Karin, ella tenía muchas cosas que hacer.― Te diré nuestras condiciones, primero, no le puedes decir a NADIE de quien esperas un hijo, segundo, vivirás en Konoha, ya que no queremos que NADIE se entere que yo no soy la embarazada, tercero, no podrás tener contacto por ningún medio con tus familiares o amigos ¿Entendiste?

― Sí, pero...― estaba de acuerdo en las dos primeras pero la tercera era una exageración, al menos podía hablarles por teléfono ¿no?

― Me voy, cuando sea el día la inseminación nos vemos, hasta mañana amor.― dijo al despedirse de un beso de su novio.

― Disculpe pero ¿cuánto será mi paga? y ¿Con quién viviré en Konoha?

― ¿Te parece que se pague la operación y tratamiento de tu madre?

― ¡Por supuesto!― exclamó llena de felicidad.

― Claro que los gastos médicos, de vivienda y vestido también están incluidos.― Sakura asintió.― Vivirás conmigo, en la casa de campo que era de mis abuelos, solo personas de mi entera confianza estarán también allí.

― ¿Qué hay de su esposa?

― Aun no lo es, por eso queremos al bebé, es todo lo que debes saber, entonces ¿Trato?

― Trato.― contestó después de tomar aire, todo eso la tenía muy nerviosa.

**...**

Conducía rumbo a su departamento, solo esperaba que todo saliera muy bien, aquella chiquilla le había inspirado bastante confianza, a decir verdad no era como se la había imaginado, era una jovencita hermosa, sus ojos jade simplemente eran hermosos, su melena rosa con bucles parecía tener vida y qué decir de la cara de felicidad que puso cuando se entero que su madre recibiría la ayuda que ella buscaba, se notaba que amaba a toda su familia.

Sonrió al pensar que si todo salía conforme a lo planeado, en un año tendría a su hijo y su madre ya no se opondría a su matrimonio con Karin. Solo quedaba llamar a su novia y decirle que en una semana debían ir de nuevo.

**...**

Por todos los dioses, aún no se creía lo que estaba por hacer, tendría al hijo de aquella pareja, no comprendía porque querían uno, a la mujer no la vio interesada en el tema, pero él, era todo lo contrarío, se le notaba la ilusión de ser padre en sus hermosos ojos, era un lástima que ya tuviera dueña y pertenecieran a distintos mundos, porque suponía que debía tener una muy buena posición económica. Ahora debía pensar en una escusa para sus padres ¿cómo explicarles que no se contactaría con ellos durante nueve o diez meses?

**HOLA ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA ADAPTACIÓN QUE Rinnu Rokudo ME DEJÓ HACER PARA USTEDES. ESPERO SUS REVIEWS**

**SAYOONARA, NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO**


	2. Chapter 2

**II.- Embarazo.**

Regresaba después de un crucero por el Caribe, donde se divirtió a lo grande con su familia y llegando, se entera que su querido novio había hecho que su amigo cometiera una tontería, que decía tontería ¡Una Gran Estupidez!

― Estaba borracho y lo decía en broma, sabes que igual a mi Karin no me agrada, jamás pensé que se lo tomaría en serio.― se excusaba al ver a su novia ya muy furiosa.

― Ahora mismo vamos a verlo, debe detener esta locura.― decía enfadada mientras salía del departamento de Naruto, Sasuke la escucharía.

― ¡Hinatita espera!― gritó al tomar sus llaves y seguir a su novia.

**...**

De nuevo estaba en la sala de espera de aquel consultorio, intentaba leer el libro que llevaba para distraerse. Al final lo de sus padres no había sido tan malo, les dijo que una profesora la contrato para cuidar a su abuela mientras ella tenía a su hijo y en Konoha la señora no tenía teléfono, ni internet, pero igual trataría de comunicarse.

Miro hacia la oficina donde estaban el joven Uchiha y la señorita Uzumaki, ellos estaban arreglando los últimos detalles y en cuanto terminaran ella pasaría al consultorio, vio a la señorita Uzumaki salir y pensó que ya habían arreglado todo, pero ella solo salió para llamar por teléfono.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada al libro en sus manos, pero el llanto de una niña la alerto, se había pegado en la rodilla con la mesa de centro, miro a todos lados y no veía a su madre, se levanto para ayudarla y vio a la señorita Uzumaki ir en su dirección, por un momento pensó que la calmaría y ella que había pensado en que no quería niños, pero le sorprendió al ver que regañaba a la niña por que no le dejaba escuchar la llamada que hacía.

― Yo me encargo, siga con su llamada.― dijo al terminar de acercarse, la otra chica solo la ignoró y volvió a su llamada.― ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Cómo te llamas?― preguntaba amablemente a la pequeña.

― Sayo.

― Yo soy Sakura ¿Y tu mamá?

― Fue corriendo al baño, ella vomita mucho.― decía mientras Sakura le limpiaba las lagrimas.

― ¿Vas a tener un hermanito?― preguntó al suponer del porque los vómitos, después de todo se encontraban en una clínica de fertilidad.

― Sí.― contestó con una sonrisa.― Ya no me duele.

― Me alegro, en mi bolsa traigo una barra de chocolate ¿quieres un poco?

― ¡Sí!

Sakura saco de su bolsa la barra de chocolate dándosela toda a la niña. De inmediato Sayo comenzó a comerla.

― Sayo ¿Qué paso?― preguntó una mujer, que Sakura supuso debía ser la madre.

― Me pegue, pero Sakura-onesama me ayudo.

― Te dije que te quedaras quieta. Muchas gracias ¿Vienes para tener un hijo?

― Sí, pero no será mío.

― Es una lástima, se te nota la maternidad.― dijo un poco desilusionada, una chica como ella sería una estupenda madre.

― Haruno Sakura.― llamó una enfermera.

― Con permiso.― Sakura se despidió y siguió a la enfermera a la oficina donde estaban los futuros padres.

**...**

Estaba llenando las últimas formas y viendo que el acuerdo legal que debía firmar la señorita Haruno estuviera en orden, cuando el llanto de una niña lo distrajo, se asomo por la ventada de aquella oficina y vio que la niña estaba sola, no veía a su madre, pero si vio a Karin acercársele y en contra de todo lo que pensó la regaño, estaba por ir a ver a la pequeña cuando la pelirosa se termino de acercar para calmarla, la niña de inmediato dejo de llorar, como le gustaría que Karin tuviera al menos un poco de esa afinidad con los niños, pero quería creer que cuando tuvieran al suyo ella cambiaría.

― ¿Todo está en orden?― preguntó Karin al entrar de nuevo a la oficina.

― Parece ser que sí.

― Perfecto ¿Que debo firmar? Debo ir a la agencia ¿Qué debo firmar?― volvió a preguntar al ver que ni su novio y el abogado contestaban.

― Ya le indico.― contestó el abogado al tomar unas hojas, incluso Karin firmo unas que no estaban llenas, pero ya Inuyasha se encargaría de ello.

― ¿Es todo?

― Si señorita.

― Te dejo lo demás amor.― dijo al darle un beso a su novio.― No se te olvide la cena de mañana.― le recordó antes de salir.

― Joven Uchiha, faltan estas hojas de llenar.― dijo el abogado al pasárselas.

― Claro, ya lo hago.― tomó las hojas y las lleno, ya estaba cansado, apenas había podido dormir y todos esos trámites ya lo tenían cansado.

Justo cuando terminó de llenar todas las formas, una enfermera entro con Sakura. Le indicaron que tomará asiento, para empezar a explicarle todo.

― Debes firmar algunas cosas, Shikaku te explicará.― dijo Sasuke al señalar al abogado.

― No le puede decir a nadie de quien es el bebé, durante todo el embarazo no podrá salir de Konoha, al nacer el bebé deberá entregarlo a los padres biológicos, nunca podrá tener contacto con el bebé o los padres de nuevo, a menos que requieran de nuevo sus servicios mis clientes se contactaran con usted.― Sakura asentía mientras aquel hombre mayor hablaba.― Durante su estadía en Konoha no tendrá contacto con familiares, amigos o conocidos, nunca podrá decir, hablar o comentar de este embarazo a nadie. Se le pagara la ropa, alimento, gastos médicos y si llega a necesitar ayuda psicológica se le proporcionara, se pagará la cirugía y tratamiento de su madre. ¿Alguna duda?

― ¿Cuando nos iremos a Konoha?

― Cuando confirmen que el embarazo se dio, probablemente en dos semanas.― contestó Sasuke.

― ¿Algo más?― preguntó Shikaku y ella negó.― Entonces firma, aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí.― dijo al ir indicándole en las hojas.

― Señorita acompáñenos.― pidió el médico que se encargaría de todo.

**...**

Iba en el ascensor a su departamento y llevaba una sonrisa tonta en su cara, pero ¿cómo no tenerla? pronto tendría un hijo y podría casarse con su amada Karin. Al entrar a su departamento se encontró con sus amigos, no le sorprendió encontrarlos allí, puesto que el portero tenía instrucciones de que podía dejarlos pasar.

― ¡Vaya sorpresa!

― ¡Eres un maldito!― gritó inmediatamente Hinata.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó confundido por la reacción de su amiga.

― Ya sabe lo de la chica.― contestó Naruto.

― No te dejaré hacer algo como eso, Karin puede tenerlo está completamente sana ¿o no?.

― Demasiado tarde.― contestó socarronamente y dando a entender que todo estaba hecho.

― No, tus padres se enteraran.

― Si lo haces destruirás la vida de la chica.

― ¿Cómo dices?― preguntó al no comprender de lo que hablaba.

― Ella lo hace para pagar una cirugía de su madre, su familia no sabe lo que hará, si vas y le dices a mis padres habrá un escándalo, todo el mundo lo sabrá, ella aparecerá en las revistas amarillistas y al final su madre no será operada, quien sabe, de la impresión y el acoso de los medio puede enfermar más.

― Les diré todo esto y al final hasta ellos le pagan la cirugía por los problemas causados.

― Yo soy quien dará a conocer todo ¿En verdad quieres arruinarle la vida?

― Eres un maldito.― jamás imagino que su amigo pudiera ser así de cruel, solo por tener a Karin.

― Yo solo quiero que acepten mi matrimonio con Karin y si para eso debo recurrir a alguien más para tener a mi hijo no me importa.

― Quiero conocerla, quiero ver qué clase de persona es y si vale la pena callarme.

― Es una buena chica, tiene buen corazón.

― Ahora dinos, ¿Cómo planean ocultar que tu novia no está embarazada?― preguntó Naruto en un intento de calmar los ánimos.

― Debe ir a Brasil por una sesión para la temporada otoño-invierno, se quedará allá y les diré a mis padres que me iré con ella.

― ¿Qué pasará con el restaurante? ¿Se llevaran a la señorita?

― Sai tendrá que regresar y yo en realidad estaré en Konoha, nadie sabrá nada.

― ¿Tu adorada novia aceptará que pases nueve meses con otra chica solo en las montañas?― preguntó incrédula Hinata.

― Ella confía en mí.

― No es muy bonita ¿verdad?― preguntó pícaramente Naruto.― Solo decía.― se disculpo al recibir un golpe de su novia.

― Cuando se vayan a Konoha los acompañare, en el camino la conoceré.― dijo decidida Hinata, si aquella chica no era lo que Sasuke decía que era, le diría todo a los padres del chico.

― Me parece bien.

― No te veo preocupado.― dijo Naruto al ver a su amigo tan calmado.

― No tengo por qué estarlo, como les dije, es una buena chica.

**...**

Se paro frente al espejo del baño, se miro por unos segundos, se inclino al lavamanos, mojo su rostro, tomó una toalla y se seco para después sentarse en el frío piso. Llevo sus manos a su vientre, ya no había marcha atrás, ahora en ella estaba creciendo el hijo de aquella pareja. Pronto las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, se permitió llorar, pero de ahora en adelante debía ser fuerte.

Se levanto y fue a dormirse, mañana empezaría a empacar y debía ver en donde guardaría los materiales de la escuela y aquello que no pudiese llevarse con ella, pedirle a una compañera que le guardará sus cosas no lo veía viable, a ellas no les podía decir la misma mentirá que a sus padres, se darían cuanta de inmediato que no era verdad, bueno, tendría dos semanas para pensarlo.

Los días pasaron volando, en la clínica ya estaba el joven Uchiha y no le sorprendió que su novia no estuviera. Le hicieron varías pruebas y confirmaron que el embarazo se había dado satisfactoriamente. Cuando le dieron la noticia al joven Uchiha este estaba más que contento, Sakura lo vía con ternura, en verdad sería un estupendo padre.

― Vayamos por tus cosas, nos vamos hoy mismo.― dijo a Sakura.

― Por supuesto.

― Sígueme a mi coche.― fueron al ascensor y bajaron al estacionamiento.

Sasuke le indico a Sakura que subiera en la parte de adelante, en cuanto arrancaron ella le indicó que camino tomar para ir a su casa, en el trayecto no platicaron de nada, solo hablaban cuando Sakura le daba indicaciones.

― Donde esta aquel árbol.― indicó Sakura al casi llegar al complejo de cuartos donde ella rentaba.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo que llevaba a los cuartos mas retirados, Sasuke veía todo aquello curioso ¿Cómo podía vivir la gente en espacios tan reducidos? Llegaron al cuarto de Sakura y a Sasuke le sorprendió que era más pequeño de lo que imagino.

― ¿Vives aquí?― preguntó al ver que solo había tres cuartos, el baño, la recamara y la cocina.

― Es pequeño pero cómodo.― contestó avergonzada, el joven Uchiha debía estar acostumbrado a un espacio más lujoso y amplio, su humilde cuarto debía parecerle un pocilga.

― ¿Es todo?― preguntó al ver que ella solo jalaba con dos maletas.

― No tengo mucha ropa y considerando que dentro de poco no me quedará, está bien.

― ¿Qué hay en esas cajas?― preguntó al señalar las pocas cajas de cartón que había en el cuarto.

― Material de la escuela.

― ¿Las dejarás?

― La casera lo acepto como pago, ya luego podré comprárselas de nuevo.― explicó.

Su acuerdo fue que le pagaría la mitad del mes y ella se podía quedar con parte de sus cosas, si la casera conseguía venderlas ya no le debería nada, pero si no, en nueve meses podría ir y comprárselas.

― Paga tu último mes.― dijo al extenderle una cantidad de efectivo.

― Eso es más de lo que pago de renta y no es necesario, de todas maneras no tengo donde dejarlo.

― Mandaré por alguien, las llevaran a mi apartamento, estará desocupado este tiempo.

― En verdad no es necesario.

― Insisto.― dijo al ver la chica no tenía intensiones de tomar el dinero.― Si no vas tú iré yo.― dijo al caminar a la salida.

― Espere.― en un acto de reflejo le detuvo, si él iba la casera comenzaría hacer preguntas y no sabría que decir.― Iré yo.― dijo al tomar solo la cantidad de dinero que necesitaba, muchas gracias.

Sasuke sonrió y la vio marchar, si que era extraña, cualquier otra persona hubiera tomado todo el dinero, pero ella no, Haruno era demasiado honesta. Tomó las maletas y camino a su coche.

**...**

Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a una pista aérea donde un jet les esperaba. Aquello solo confirmaba lo que Sakura sospechaba, el joven Uchiha era de una familia apoderada. Sasuke condujo hasta llegar junto al jet, allí un hombre de traje negro les esperaba.

― Joven Uchiha.― saludo el hombre.― El joven Uzumaki y la señorita Hyuga lo esperan abordo.

― Gracias Tashibana, ten mis llaves, sube las maletas que están en la cajuela y avísame cuando vayamos a despegar, subamos.― le indicó a Sakura quien lo siguió a bordo.

― Allí estas, comenzábamos a pensar que no llegarías.― dijo Naruto al verle entrar.

― Que poca fe me tienes.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer, así que se quedo donde los asientos comenzaban, todo aquello la estaba cohibiendo.

― ¿Es ella?― preguntó Hinata al ver que la pelirosa no se acercaba a ellos.

Sasuke volteo y camino de nuevo hasta la chica, la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta sus amigos.

― Les presento a Haruno Sakura, Haruno, ellos son mis mejores amigos Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Hinata.

― Es un placer.

― Ven conmigo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.― dijo Hinata la tomarla de un brazo e indicarle que tomara asiento.

Los amigos del joven Uchiha le habían caído muy bien, Hinata era encantadora y casi de inmediato congeniaron, Naruto era un tipo muy "peculiar" y algo "retrasado". En poco tiempo sus nervios habían desaparecido.

Naruto y Hinata no podían estar más que contentos, Sakura era un amor, era una chica tan natural. Lástima que la vida la hubiera orillado a alquilar su vientre, pero de igual manera era valiente y fuerte, pocas personas harían eso por su familia.

― ¿Hay un baño?― preguntó Sakura.

― Claro, la puerta al fondo.― contestó Sasuke.

― Es linda.― dijo Naruto al quedar solos.

― Se los dije.

― ¿Por qué no estás con alguien como ella? Solo decía, hablo por hablar.― se apresuro a decir al ver la mirada asesina que su amigo le daba.

― Solo por ella no diré nada, pero le rogaré a Buda que te de tu merecido.― dijo Hinata llena de un aura sombría, que le helo la sangre a los dos chicos.

El jet los llevo hasta Suna, el resto del viaje sería en coche. Ya en Suna, un coche los esperaba, el viaje a Konoha duro poco más de dos horas. Hinata y Sakura iban platicando muy a gusto, era increíble que en ese poco tiempo se hubieran hecho amigas.

Al llegar a Konoha, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que la casa donde se quedarían era muy tradicional. Había pensado que la casa sería lujosa, pero al verla se tranquilizo, la verdad era que no sabría que hacer en otro lugar.

Miraba todo embobada, la casa era de dos plantas, la fachada de la casa tenía varías aguas, el jardín delantero era hermoso, tenía varias plantas y árboles pequeños, el camino a la casa era de piedra y gravilla roja. En el interior había puertas corredizas y todo el suelo era de tatami, ¿y qué decir de las hermosas pinturas en tela que adornaban las paredes? ¡Hermosas!.

― Te mostraré tu habitación ¿Pasa algo?― preguntó Sasuke al ver que ella no se movía.

― No, nada.― negó rápidamente, se había quedado embobada por el lugar.

Sasuke comenzó a subir las escaleras y Sakura le siguió, ya en el segundo piso quedo más enamorada de la casa, había adornos realmente hermosos, como unos jarrones decorados con jades.

― Aquí te quedaras por estos meses.― dijo Sasuke al llegar a una habitación.― Puedes guardar tu ropa en los cajones, en las repisas esta un futon, cobijas y sabanas.― dijo al mostrarle todo.― Sígueme, te mostraré lo demás.― Sakura le siguió sin decir nada.― Hay dos baños, uno es esté y el otro queda abajo.― indicó al pasar por una puerta y bajaron las escaleras.― La cocina.― dijo al entrar a ese cuarto.― Eres libre de tomar lo que quieras.

Sakura seguía fascinada con el lugar, pero pronto su cuerpo le recordó que ya era muy tarde y bostezo.

― Ya deja que vaya a dormir.― dijo Hinata al entrar a la cocina acompañada de Naruto.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, tal vez él quería mostrarle algo más o poner algunas reglas.

― Puedes irte.

― Con permiso, buenas noches.― se despidió de todos.

― Descansa, mañana iremos al pueblo.― le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa y Sakura asintió.― Quita esa cara.― regaño a su amigo al ver que no le había gustado su comentario.― No pensaras mantenerla encerrada aquí durante nueve meses ¿verdad?

Sasuke desvió la mirada, por supuesto que no la mantendría prisionera, no era tan desgraciado, pero no quería que algo malo le pasara a la chica ¡ella llevaba a su hijo!.

**HOLA AQUÍ DE NUEVO ACTUALIZANDO COMO UN REGALITO A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS, QUE BUENO QUE LES GUSTÓ. SOBRE MI FIC DE 50 SOMBRAS, YA VI QUE MUCHAS HACEN DE EL, ASÍ QUE PENSÉ EN MEJOR ADAPTAR50 SOMBRAS INTIMAS (SERÍA COMO EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE SASUKE). DIGANME, ¿SI LES PARECE ESA IDEA? **

**AMANDA NO TENGO FECHA DE ACTUALIZACIONES, ESPERO LEAS LA NUEVA VERSION DE 50SIOG**

**NOS LEEREMOS PRONTOxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**III.- Conociéndonos.**

Sakura miraba fascinada las calles del lugar, todo allí aún conservaba ese toque del Japón antiguo. Después de turistear por el pueblo, Hinata dijo que debía conocer el templo _Hida Kokubun Ji, _así que su segunda parada fue esa. Mientras las chicas miraban en lugar, Naruto y Sasuke las seguían.

― Todo es tan lindo.― dijo la pelirosa al ver los amuletos que vendían en el templo.

― Toma para que adornes tu cuarto.― dijo Hinata al darle uno.

― Gracias.― lo tomó en sus manos como si de un gran regalo se tratase.

― Me sorprende que te guste este lugar.

― ¿Por qué no habría de gustarme? Siempre quise conocer un lugar así.― contestó extrañada y Hinata solo le sonrió, ella miraba a Sakura y le encontraba cierto parecido con Karin, pero en definitiva eran muy diferentes.

― Naruto y yo nos iremos mañana, pero vendré a ver como estas, lo prometo.

― Estaré bien, el joven Uchiha no creo me quite un ojo de encima, anhela mucho a su hijo.

― En ocasiones parecerá algo difícil, pero tenle paciencia, es medio bruto el muchacho, pero tiene buen corazón.

Desde que Hinata y Naruto se habían marchado, habían pasado dos semanas y Sakura ya se había adaptado a esa casa, hablaba pocas veces con Sasuke y siempre que ella quería cocinar, él decía que eso ya estaba resuelto, quería ir a ver quien la preparaba pero como debía pasar frente al cuarto de Sasuke o por la sala, siempre él la veía y no la deja ir a la cocina. Todo eso se le hacía muy extraño, pero tal vez era un chef tipo _Gordon Ramsay_ y lo mejor era no acercársele.

― La comida está lista.― dijo Sasuke al ir a la habitación de Sakura.

Sakura de inmediato se levanto y bajo con él al comedor, tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa baja de madera, sentándose en su lugar se siempre, frente a Inuyasha.

― ¿Quién la preparo?― preguntó por fin, ¿qué le podía hacer? era curiosa.

― Mi nana, come.― contestó cortante.

― ¿Dónde está? Quiero darle las gracias por prepararla siempre.

― Ahora ya se fue, pero yo se lo digo.

― ¿Volverá?

― Ella solo vendrá a lavar y hacer de comer.

Ante las respuestas poco "amables" por parte de Sasuke, decidió comenzar a comer su pescado, cuando terminó miro hacia el jardín trasero de la casa, desde que llego tenía unas ganas enormes de salir y relajarse, desde adentro podía apreciar que tenía un pequeño estanque y un puente que lo atravesaba, también podía ver que tenía una gran variedad de flores y árboles pequeños. Pero no sabía si salir le molestaría a Sasuke, tal vez pensaría que iría de chismosa o tal vez podía llegar a toparse con alguien que no debiera.

― ¿Puedo salir al jardín?

― Solo ten cuidado.― contestó y Sakura sonrió.

Sasuke miró a Sakura, no sabía por qué le pedía permiso ¿acaso ella lo veía como un tirano? ¿Ella le tenía miedo?

Aquel día caía un terrible aguacero, el silbar del viento y el movimiento de los árboles se escuchaba con claridad. Sakura estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro, cuando Sasuke entró.

― Voy a salir.― ella lo miró sorprendida ¿Iba a salir con semejante lluvia?.― ¿Necesitas algo?

― No.

― No tardo.― dijo para después irse con mucha rapidez.

Poco después de que Sasuke se marchará, hubo un gran trueno y la luz se fue. Enseguida Sakura bajo por una linterna, no era muy tarde pero si se tardaba en volver lo mejor era estar preparada. Era un alivio que el chico le enseñara donde quedaban los materiales de emergencias, si no, estaría en un gran aprieto.

Se escucho otro trueno y se asomo al jardín delantero para ver si el joven Uchiha ya regresaba, pero ni señales de él. Estaba por subir de nuevo a su habitación, cuando escucho un ruido en la cocina, tal vez ya había llegado y ella ni en cuenta. Pero al entrar vio a una mujer mayor, ella intentaba bajar una olla de una de las repisas más altas, pero al ya no ser tan alta le costaba alcanzarla.

― Yo la bajo.― dijo Sakura al acercarse y bajar la olla.

La mujer acepto la olla y se le quedo viendo sorprendida, por su lado, Sakura también estaba sorprendida de espaldas no lo había notado, pero esa mujer tenía un parche en el ojo derecho.

― ¿Usted es la nana del joven Uchiha? Muchas gracias por la comida que prepara.― agradeció con una reverencia, sorprendiendo aún más a la mujer.

**...**

Estaba ya todo empapado y lleno de lodo, pero esa mujer no estaba en su casa. Al ver que llovía fue a decirle que no fuera hacer la cena, pero fue demasiado tarde, ella ya no estaba en su casa, solo esperaba que no se hubiera topado con Sakura, no quería ni pensar en lo que pudiera pasar. Cuando Karin la conoció las cosas no fueron bien, nada bien. Entro corriendo a la casa y al pasar por la sala quedo sorprendido, Sakura le ayudaba a su nana a doblar la ropa.

― ¿Qué hacen?― hizo una pregunta muy tonta, pero estaba perplejo.

― Doblando ropa.― respondió Sakura con obviedad.

― Cuando llueva no vengas.― dijo Sasuke a la mujer mayor.

― [Te preocupas mucho].― respondió en lenguaje de señas.

Sakura los miraba atenta, la verdad es que le sorprendió que aquella mujer no pudiera hablar, pero no entendía por que al principio le huía y no quería verla, después de varios intentos por su parte, la mujer dejo de huirle y le escribió su nombre "Chiyo". Pero siendo sincera, le sorprendió más el saber que el joven Uchiha tuviera una nana con su discapacidad y que le tuviera tanto afecto.

― Te puedes resbalar.

― [No estoy tan vieja, ve a secarte para comer].

Sasuke obedeció de mala gana. A los pocos minutos Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban sentados a la mesa, Chiyo les terminaba de servir y cuando Sakura pensó que ella se sentaría con ellos, se retiró a la cocina.

― ¿Usted no va a comer?― preguntó Sakura.― ¿Dije algo malo?― inquirió al ver la cara de confusión que pusieron Chiyo y Sasuke.

¡Shanaroo! Tal vez a pesar de ser su nana, seguía siendo del servicio y ellos no comían con ellos, ¡Acababa de hacer una tontería!

― No lo hiciste, siéntate Chiyo.― ante esas palabras Sakura se tranquilizo.

Sasuke y Chiyo estaban muy sorprendidos, una cosa era que la chica no la rechazara por tener dos discapacidades, pero otra era que quisiera comer con ella.

― [Ella me agrada].― dijo Chiyo a Sasuke y él asintió, estando de acuerdo con ella.

En verdad le agradaba, no era como la otra chica que una vez llevo Inuyasha, ella no paraba de ver que le faltaba un ojo y se desesperaba que no pudiera hablar, pero Sakura se esperaba a que le terminará de escribir y la miraba como a cualquier otra persona.

― ¿Dónde vive?― preguntó Sakura al pasarse sus verduras.

― A cinco casas de aquí.― contestó Sasuke por Chiyo.

― ¿Cree que pueda ayudarla con la comida? De esa manera cuando mi mamá se mejore podré prepararle algo delicioso.― dijo Sakura a Chiyo, la mujer ya estar al tanto de la situación con su madre.

― [Sería un honor].― Sakura no entendió que le dijo, pero al juzgar por el movimiento de cabeza de forma afirmativa, debió ser un "sí".

― Solo no te esfuerces mucho Haruno.

― No lo haré joven Uchiha.

― ¿Ahora qué hice?― preguntó confundido Sasuke después de recibir un golpe por parte de su nana.

― [¿Todavía que lleva a tu hijo y el de esa mujer eres muy formal? Dile que te llame por tu nombre].― ordenó.

― Ya me regañaste por lo primero.― se defendió al recordar cuando le dijo lo que había ello y pidió que no le dijera a su madre, falto poco para que le pegara con la sartén.― Y... [¿Qué si ella no quiere?].― preguntó en señas.

― [Pídeselo, anda ¿qué esperas?].― decía mientras lo castigaba con la mirada.

― Dime solo Sasuke.

― ¿Cómo dice?― preguntó sorprendida.

― [Te lo dije].― dijo a su nana, estaba haciendo el ridículo.― Llámame Sasuke.― pidió de nuevo.

― [Llámale así, "joven Uchiha" es muy largo].― le decía a Sakura aún que ella no le entendía.

― Dice que me llames por mi nombre.

― De acuerdo Sasuke-kun, tu llámame Sakura.

― [¿Qué esperas?].

― Entonces ya es un trato Sakura [¿Contenta?].

― [No te imaginas cuanto].

― Terminemos de comer.― dijo ya todo abrumado.

Fase I "acercamiento", estaba hecha, pensaba victoriosa Chiyo.

Aquel día había amanecido lloviendo, pero no tanto como hacía una semana. Sasuke cerró su portátil y bajo a ver si se le ofrecía algo a Chiyo, al ir bajando las escaleras no pudo evitar recordar el día en que Sakura y Chiyo se conocieron, se había preocupado demasiado ¿cómo pudo tan siquiera pensar que Sakura la discriminaría por su incapacidad?

Pasó por la sala y vio a Sakura boca abajo en el sofá, mientras Chiyo le ofrecía un té.

― ¿Está bien?― preguntó preocupado.

― [Malestares matutinos].

― Ya estoy mejor, el olor a tierra mojada me calma.

― Eres rara.― pensó en voz alta y se sentó en el piso, dándole la espalda.

― Me gusta ese olor.― le hizo saber.

― [Cuídala voy a terminar de lavar los platos].― le dijo Chiyo al dejarlos solos.

― ¿De quién es esta casa?

― De mis abuelos, ya murieron.― dijo con pesar, no los recordaba bien, él era muy pequeño cuando murieron, pero si recordaba que en esa casa se la pasaba muy bien.

― Lo siento, puedo preguntar ¿por qué haces todo esto?

― Mi madre no acepta a Karin, por ende mi padre tampoco, pero, son muy moralistas y no permitirían que nuestro hijo no viviera con unos padres que no estuvieran casados.

― No quiero que lo malinterpretes, pero ¿Por qué no lo tuvo ella?

― Tiene un contrato muy importarte para agosto del próximo año y no puede perder la figura, lo que suba con un embarazo le costaría bajarlo y perdería su contrato.

― ¿Dónde está ahora?

― En Brasil, una marca de ropa la contrato.

― Pero, en algún momento deberá dejar de modelar ¿no? Para no levantar sospechas.

― Dijo que un amigo la ayudaría a ocultarse, dirán que trabajarán en un proyecto secreto y ya cuando el bebé nazca, diremos que no queríamos que nadie se enterara.

― ¿Y por qué no la quieren? ¿Tus padres no vienen aquí? ¿No te van a buscar? Lo siento, hablo mucho.― dijo avergonzada, pero solo le pasaba eso cuando estaba nerviosa e Sasuke lograba inquietarla.

― Descuida.― dijo tratando de no reírse, la verdad es que le gustaba esa actitud de ella.― Mi madre no cree que sea la indicada para mí y por ahora no vendrán, tienen varios viajes y si llegasen a venir, Naruto me avisaría y nos iríamos a otro lado, no me buscan porque les dije que acompañaría a Karin.

― ¿Por qué esté lugar?― preguntó al darse la vuelta y quedar boca arriba.

― ¿No te gusta?― él pensaba que si le gustaba, desde que llegaron veía todo con emoción y asombro.

― Me encanta, pero no sé, me da la impresión que pudiste elegir cualquier otro.

― Aquí crecí y hay mucha privacidad... Ya fue mucho de mi ¿Qué estudiabas?― preguntó girándose y apoyar su brazo izquierdo en el sillón, quedando casi cara a cara.

― Arte y Diseño, me gustaría hacer cosas para niños.

― Te gustan mucho ¿verdad?― dijo al recordar el día que calmo a aquella niña en la clínica.

― Sí, tienen un alma tan pura.

― Cuéntame de tu familia.

― Mi papá es maestro de secundaría pública, enseña matemáticas y es entrenador del equipo de beisbol. Mi mamá tiene una pequeña cafetería en la planta baja de la casa.

― En tu expediente vi que practicas natación, ¿qué pasa?― de pronto Sakura desvió su mirada y se puso cabizbaja.

― Días después de dar mi baja temporal supe que era candidata para una beca si competía para la escuela, era una oportunidad única.― si lo hubiera sabido antes, tal vez no hubiera tenido que dejar la escuela, ya no hubieran tenido tantos gastos y no estarían en esa situación, pensaba para sus adentros.

― Lo siento mucho.

― Siempre he creído que las cosas pasan por una razón.― dijo al pensar positivamente.― Buda sabe lo que hace.

Sasuke sonrió al ver lo positiva que podía llegar a ser la peli rosa, siempre trataba de verle el lado bueno a las cosas, tal vez, él pudiera aprender algo de ella.

Aprovechando que las nubes habían dejado ver el sol, salió a pintar la barda de una jardinera, Sasuke le había dado permiso solo para ver su talento.

― Me gusta como quedo.― dijo provocando un sobresalto por parte de Sakura.― Perdón, no quería espantarte.― ya tenía rato que había llegado y pensó que ella lo había visto, pero por lo visto estaba muy concentrada pintando.

― Descuida, cuando pinto no le pongo mucha atención a mí alrededor.

― Parece como si fuera acuarela.― dijo Sasuke al acuclillarse y ver mejor lo que ella había pintado, un hermoso paisaje nocturno, con estrellas y una luna llena resplandeciente.

― Me gusta, pero me da la impresión que algo le falta.

― A mi me parece que está bien, arriba el ánimo, ya encontrarás que es lo que le falta.― dijo y Sakura sonrió.― Chiyo hoy no viene, vamos a comer al pueblo.

― Algún conocido podría verte conmigo y...

― Diré que eres una amiga, vamos, debes alimentarte.― dijo al ayudarla a levantarse.― Ve a lavarte.― Sakura asintió y entro a la casa.

**...**

Fueron a un pequeño restaurante al que los abuelos de Inuyasha lo llevaban de pequeño, el chico fue el encargado de pedir ya que Sakura le dijo que confiaría en su gusto. Les llevaron varios platillos y lo primero que le dio Sasuke a probar a Sakura fueron unas semillas de soya.

― ¿Y esa cara?― preguntó divertido Sasuke al ver la cara de desagrado que puso Sakura cuando probo la soja fermentada.

― No me gusto.― dijo al tomar agua para intentar quitarse ese sabor tan fuerte.― ¡Ya sabías que tenía mal sabor!― le reclamó al ver que estaba aguantándose las ganas de reírse.

― Es muy gracioso.

― ¡Mi estomago no está como para estas cosas!

― Lo siento.

― No es verdad.― dijo al encararlo.

― Tienes razón, pero no me resistí, come esto.― dijo al ofrecerse ahora un trozo de ternera.― Sabe bien.― aclaró al ver la cara de desconfianza que ponía ella.

― Si sabe mal te lo haré tragar.

― Tienes tu carácter.― comentó divertido, Sakura era una chica muy tierna, pero también tenía su carácter explosivo y eso por alguna razón le volvía loco, quería ver que otras facetas tenía.

― Ignoraré eso.― tomó ese trozo de carne y sus ojos de iluminaron ¡Eso si que le gustaba!

**...**

Los lugares que visitaron y lo que comieron le fascino, pero ¿qué decir de la gente? fueron tan atentos y amables.

― Tu novia y tu, han de pasársela bien aquí.― comentó al ir entrando a la casa.

― No le gusta.

― Pero es tan pintoresco, tranquilo y la gente es amable.

― No tiene grandes tiendas, lugares lujosos, no es lugar para una modelo.― Sakura lo vio cabizbajo y supo que dijo algo que no debía.

A la siguiente mañana, Sakura se levanto muy temprano, ella prepararía el desayuno como muestra de disculpa por ser tan entrometida. Preparo tostadas francesas, bañadas con miel y espolvoreadas con canela; huevos revueltos y jugo de zanahoria.

― ¿Qué haces?― preguntó Sasuke al entrar a la cocina y ver a Sakura ya levantada.

― Ayer dije algo que no debía y está es mi manera de pedir disculpas.― dijo al poner un plato con el desayuno en la barra de la cocina.

― No te preocupes, no dijiste nada malo.― y era verdad, ella no tenía la culpa que Karin fuera una chica de ciudad, solo Sakura estaba siendo Sakura, él fue quien hizo mucho drama, pero, en verdad le gustaría que Karin gustase de ese lugar aunque sea un poco.

― No volveré a meterme en tus asuntos.

― Que no te preocupes por eso.― dijo un tanto desesperado, al parecer esa chica no le hacía caso.― Mejor desayunemos, esto tiene buena pinta.― dijo al tomar los platos y llevarlos al comedor, Sakura sonrió y llevó los platos faltantes.

Entreabrió sus ojos solo para ver la hora en su reloj, las ocho quince de la mañana, dormiría un poco más, estaba por quedarse dormido nuevamente cuando un grito de Sakura lo alerto, se levanto rápidamente y corrió a la habitación de la chica, temiendo lo peor.

― ¿Qué paso?― preguntó preocupado al entrar a la recamara de la chica, pero al verla parada mirando por la ventana se tranquilizo un poco.

― ¿Ya viste lo hermoso que se ve todo?

― ¿Qué?― preguntó al no comprender de que hablaba.

― La nieve, es una de las cosas más bonitas que he visto, no es que no la viera antes pero, el paisaje aquí es mágico.

Al levantarse al baño y regresar a su cuarto se le ocurrió echar un vistazo por la ventana, llevándose de inmediato un gran asombro, la primer nevada había caído y todo estaba teñido de blanco, por lo que no pudo evitar gritar de la impresión.

Sasuke se acerco hasta la ventana y miró el paisaje, cuando niño le encantaba cuando nevaba y a primera hora de la mañana ya se encontraba jugando con el jardín, pero al crecer su capacidad de asombro se esfumo, entonces al ver a Sakura admirar todo aquello con ensoñación, no pudo evitar nuevamente emocionarse él también.

― ¿Te gustaría ir a pasear?― propuso.

― ¡Claro!― gritó emocionada cual niña pequeña.

Hacía tres horas que habían regresado de Nagoya, Sasuke llevó a Sakura a una revisión para monitorear el crecimiento del bebé y todo iba de maravilla. Le recetaron calcio, vitaminas y acido fólico a Sakura, para que todo siguiera muy bien. De regreso Sakura se quedo dormida cuando faltaba media hora para que llegarán a Konoha, así que Sasuke se detuvo a lado de la carretera e inclino al asiento de ella más abajo, tomó su chamarra y se la coloco encima, para después seguir con su camino. El médico les había dicho que Sakura iba a tener episodios largos de sueño, ya que su cuerpo se estaba adaptado el bebé y debía dormir muy bien. Llegando a la casa, Sakura aún estaba somnolienta y Sasuke la mando a dormir.

― [¿Y Saku?]― preguntó Chiyo al ver entrar solo a Sasuke a la cocina.

― Se fue a dormir, el viaje la canso.

― [¿Cómo va todo?].

― Sin complicaciones.― contestó con felicidad.

― [Es una buena chica].

― Lo sé.

― [Su futuro marido será feliz a su lado, ni que decir de sus hijos].

― ¿Tiene novio?― preguntó con claro interés.

― [No lo sé, una chica como ella novio habrá tenido ¿no?]

― Si lo tuvo no fue importante, no lo ha mencionado y mira que en ocasiones habla mucho.

― [Pero bueno, ya cuando regrese pretendientes no le faltarán].

― ¿Vas a tardar mucho con la comida?― preguntó fastidiado.

― [Algo].

― Cuando esté lista bajo.

Chiyo sonrió satisfecha, la fase II "celos", estaba completa.

Sasuke pasó por la recamara de Sakura y al ver la puerta abierta entro, estaba acurrucada en el futon, debía tener frío, saco otra cobija y se la puso encima, se quedo un rato viéndola, algo poco común en él, jamás se había detenido a contemplar así a Karin, pero se decía que era porque le preocupaba su hijo.

**HOLA, AQUÍ CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, DEJEN MÁS PARA SABER SI LA CONTINUO. ESPERO SE PASEN A MIS DEMÁS HISTORIAS C:**

**LES AGRADEZCO MUCHÍSIMO SU APOYO A CONTINUAR ESTE PROYECTO. ESPERO EN SERIO QUE SE PASEN POR MIS DEMÁS HITORIAS….**

**NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO! SAYO XX**


	4. Chapter 4

**4.- Cuidar de ti.**

Pronto sería año nuevo y se notaba en el ambiente, no solo por el clima, sino también por los adornos en el pueblo. Sasuke instalaba el kotatsu mientras Chiyo lo supervisaba, habían estado hablando sobre el año nuevo y lo melancólica que estaba últimamente Sakura, Chiyo le dijo que era porque extrañaba a su familia y con los cambios por el embarazo, sus sentimientos se intensificaban.

― [Dime algo, ¿en verdad no puede llamar a su familia?].

― Es el acuerdo.― dijo al terminar de acomodar la manta de la mesa.

― [Será año nuevo].

― Por un año en que no llame nada malo pasará.

― [Nunca ha pasado esos días sin su familia, comprende, su madre está enferma].

― Si ella llama o habla con ellos infringe el contrato.

― [Qué tu no llames a tu madre, no quiere decir que los demás no lo hagan también].

Ante las palabras de Chiyo, se fue molesto a su habitación, que él llamara a su familia o no, era su problema solo suyo y de nadie más, además Sakura estuvo de acuerdo con todos los lineamentos. Paso frente al cuarto de Sakura y la escuchar hablar, se detuvo y procurando no ser descubierto se quedo afuera.

Sostenía en sus manos una foto de su familia, los extrañaba tanto y pronto sería año nuevo, sería la primera vez que no pasaba esa fecha con su familia. De pronto se sintió sola, quería tener a su madre consolándola, a su padre llevándola a ayudarle en sus entrenamientos.

― Mamá, papá los extraño.― dijo en voz alta al sostener la foto contra su pecho.― Seguramente ahora estarán decidiendo que harán para año nuevo o pensando en lo que pedirán cuando vayan al templo ¿verdad?― hablaba como si las imágenes en la foto la escucharan.― ¡Ya deja de llorar!― se regaño, si Sasuke entraba y la veía llorando se preocuparía.― Haces esto para que mamá este muchos años más, hay que ser optimista.― se dijo.

Sasuke sintió su corazón estrujarse, se terminó de ir a su cuarto y miró la fecha en su móvil. ¿Quién era él para hacerla sufrir de esa manera? Le gustará o no, Chiyo tenía razón, debía haber alguna manera en la que ella pudiera felicitar a su familia sin infringir el contrato.

El último día del año llegó de volada, Chiyo y Sakura prepararon una cena riquísima, después de la cena Chiyo se fue con sus amigas de su club de terapia del lenguaje para recibir el año nuevo en el templo, pero Sasuke y Sakura decidieron quedarse, el primero porque no tenía ganas de estar sociabilizando con gente y la segunda intentaba controlar sus emociones. Después que Chiyo se marchará Sasuke entró a la cocina y encontró a Sakura lavando los platos.

― Lo hubieras dejado para mañana.

― Pero ya terminé.

― Ten, escribe algo a tu familia.― dijo Sasuke al darle una libreta y una pluma.

― ¿Cómo?― no comprendía lo que le pedía.

― Escríbeles algo.

― Pero el acuerdo dice...

― Sé lo que dice, escribe algo y yo lo mando desde mi móvil.― el acuerdo decía que ella no podía tener contacto con familiares, no había nada que impidiera que él se contacta con la familia de ella.

― Pero...

― Te juro que está bien, si hay algún problema, diré que para no levantar sospechas que no llamaras a tu familia en esta época, les mande un mensaje fingiendo ser tu.― vio dudar a Sakura y una punzada se instaló en su pecho al pensar que ella no confiaba en él.― Confía en mí.― pidió al sostenerle la mano.

― Está bien.― contestó sonrojada, no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

Sakura comenzó a escribir y cuando terminó, Sasuke transcribió su mensaje, al final solo agregó que era un celular prestado y les pedía que no le llamasen. Unos minutos después el mensaje fue contestado, al leerlo las lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de Sakura de inmediato y en un impulso abrazo a Sasuke, dejándolo perplejo, pero cuando salió de la impresión le correspondió.

― Muchas gracias, en verdad muchas gracias.

― De nada, deja de llorar.― dijo al limpiarle las lagrimas.― Casi es media noche, vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales.

Se dirigieron al patio trasero, se sentaron en el engawa y desde allí vieron los fuegos, miró a Sakura y ella los veía fascinada. Ojala Karin admirará y apreciara esas pequeñas cosas, tal y como Sakura lo hacía.

― Feliz año nuevo Sasuke.

― Feliz año nuevo Sakura.

Siguieron admirando el espectáculo, Sasuke observo por el rabillo a la peli rosa y pidió a kami por la felicidad de ella. Sakura intentaba no voltear a ver al chico, pero cuando lo hacía no podía evitar fijarse en que las luces en el cielo lo hacían ver muy atractivo, hizo una plegaría en silencio, rogando porque todo saliera bien para ambos.

Sasuke pronto se percato que la chica se había quedado dormida recargada en una columna, la tomó en brazos y la llevo hasta su recamara, sonrió al percatarse que era la primer vez llevaba a alguien en sus brazos, aquella sensación era muy agradable.

Fue hasta la cocina y se preparo un té, desde que se levanto esa mañana le dolía la cabeza, probablemente le estaría por dar gripa, pero un té de limón y miel siempre la ayudaba a combatirla. Se fue a la sala y se quedo dormida en el sofá.

Aquel día Sasuke fue a atender unos asuntos a Nagoya, más bien había ido por una sorpresa. Al entrar a la casa y pasar por la sala, se percató que la peli rosa dormía en el sofá y tenía puesto un gran abrigo, esa chica si debía estar loca, la calefacción servía muy bien, no era como para que se pusiera semejante ropa, se acercó más y notó que sudaba, tocó su frente y ardía.

― ¡Chiyo!― gritó de inmediato.― Sakura enfermo.― dijo al ver que la mujer llegaba a toda prisa.

― [Llévala a su recamara, enseguida voy].

Sasuke la cargó y subió al cuarto de Sakura, lo bueno era que el futon no estaba recogido, si no, hubiera sido una odisea como la noche de año nuevo. La acostó y la observo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su ropa mojada por el sudor.

― ¿Va a estar bien?― preguntó al ver llegar a Chiyo con una jícara con agua, una toalla y una jarra de agua.

― [Claro, solo hay que bajarle la fiebre].

― Yo lo hago.― dijo al tomar la toalla.― Ve por un médico.― Chiyo asintió y salió de la habitación.

― Sasu….― llamó la chica y de inmediato el nombrado se alertó.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó ignorando que le hubiera llamado sasu, un diminutivo que siempre detesto.

― Tengo sed.― de inmediato Sasuke le ayudo a tomar agua, bebió tres vasos completos, en verdad estaba sedienta.

― ¿Más?― preguntó ofreciéndole otro vaso, pero ella negó.― ¿Cómo te sientes?

― Cansada.― contestó antes de quedarse dormida de nuevo.

Chiyo llegó con un médico que le dejo algunos medicamentos y les dio las instrucciones de cada cuanto debía tomarlos.

― [No es necesario que te quedes aquí, ya está mejor].― dijo Chiyo al regresar de acompañar al médico a la puerta.

― Quiero cuidar a mi hijo, me preocupa.

― [¿Tu hijo solamente o también a ella?].― fase 3 "meter duda", terminada.

Claro que por su hijo, una fiebre podía ser peligrosa y ella podría perderlo, pero ella también podía empeorar y morir, ¡No! él no dejaría que eso pasara, él quería, él quería ¡Kami! Ni siquiera sabía lo que quería.

...

Esa noche fue la más larga en la vida de Sasuke, Sakura de a ratos deliraba, llamaba a su mamá o a toda su familia, tenía pesadillas en las que su madre no conseguía la operación.

― Sakura, tu mamá está bien.― dijo por quinta vez en lo que iba de la noche.

― No, ella...

― Está bien, te lo prometo.― dijo al tomarle las manos y acariciar su rostro.

― La quiero ver.― pidió en medio de lágrimas.

― Pronto, ahora bebe esto.― dijo al levantarla y sostenerla entre sus brazos para ofrecerle el jarabe que debía tomar.

― ¿Lo prometes? que ella está bien.― especificó.

― Te lo prometo.

Sakura asintió y se recargo en el pecho de Sasuke, oliendo de inmediato su agradable aroma, había algo en su olor que le gustaba demasiado.

― Me gusta como hueles, me recuerda al bosque.― dijo provocando un sonrojo en el chico.

― Ya duérmete.

― También tus ojos y tu cara que haces cuando según tú, te enfadas.

― Mis ojos no son la gran cosa.― dijo aún mas avergonzado, a parte de su madre nadie mas se lo había dicho.― Ya alucinas, duerme.

― Son como elcielo oscuro, son muy bonitos y no es lo único que me gusta, también...― y ya no terminó de hablar, porque el efecto somnífero de la medicina hizo efecto.

Sasuke la vio quedarse dormida ¿qué había pasado? intentaba calmarse, su corazón no paraba de latir, la miró aún en sus brazos, no quería dejarla sobre el futon, quería seguir sintiéndola cerca suyo.

...

A la mañana siguiente Sakura ya se sentía mejor, por lo que bajo a la cocina a ver que podía comer.

― Buenos días Chiyo.

― [Buenos días ¿Cómo te sientes?].― escribió en una libreta.

― Mejor.

― [Preocupaste a Sasuke, te cuido toda la noche].

― ¿Qué él qué?― preguntó sorprendida al leer lo escrito.― ¿Dónde está?

― [Fue a correr].

― Debo agradecerle y disculparme por preocuparlo.

― [Cuando llegue lo harás, ahora come].― escribió e indicó un lugar en la barra de la cocina.

― ¿Puedo hacer hoy la comida?

― [¿Qué piensas hacer?].

― Algo que extrañamente se me antoja, jamás se me había antojado tanto, me da la impresión que podría comer una olla entera, Ensalada de tomates.

Chiyo sonrió, vaya coincidencia, no cabía duda que el hijo que Sakura esperaba era de Sasuke. Ayudaría a Sakura hacer de comer, Sasuke era de esos hombres que se les conquistaba por el estomago. Era hora de poner la fase 4 "Hechizo de Tomate" en marcha.

― [Entonces debemos ir de compras].

Sakura leyó la nota y comenzó a comer, quería ir por las cosas antes que Sasuke regresará.

...

Llegó de vuelta a la casa después de estar corriendo por dos horas, debía despejar su mente, no dejaba de pensar en lo que Sakura le había dicho, de solo recordarlo su corazón se aceleraba y sentía su cara arder. Al entrar no encontró a nadie, en el refrigerador había una nota diciendo que habían ido de compras. Se fue a dar una ducha, con suerte eso le terminaría de ayudar a aclarar su mente.

Se acostó en el tatami de su cuarto, tomó su reproductor de música, se puso los audífonos y dio Play. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo descansando, se olvido de todo a su alrededor hasta que cierta oji jade entró a su cuarto.

― Sasuke la comida esta lista.

― Gracias ya bajo.― le miró sorprendido, al parecer ella no recordaba nada de cuando estuvo enferma, le acababa de ver como si nada.

― ¿Qué es?― preguntó curioso al ver ya servida la comida, no podía ver que había porque los platos tenía una tapa para que conservarán el calor.

― Es por agradecimiento, Chiyo me dijo que cuidaste de mi toda la noche, te preocupe innecesariamente, perdón.

― No seas tonta no fue nada, era normal con el frío que ha hecho, nadie controla el enfermarse o no, ahora quita esa cara de preocupación y cómanos.― Sakura le sonrió, destapó el plato no creyendo lo que veía.― [¿Tu le dijiste que lo hiciera?].

― [Claro que no].

― ¿Chiyo te dijo que prepararas esto?― preguntó ahora a la chica al no creerle a su nana.

― No, fue idea mía ¿No te gusta?― preguntó con temor.

― Al contrarío, me encanta.

― Eso explica mucho.― Sasuke le miró confundido.― He tenido antojo de Tomates, a tu hijo también le gustará.― explicó al mismo tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre su vientre que ya estaba ligeramente abultado.

― ¿Antojos? ¿Desde cuándo?― preguntaba raramente emocionado.

― Hace una semana, creo.

― ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

― No era mucho.

― ¿En la noche te dan?

― Rara vez.

― La próxima vez quiero que me digas, deja que comparta esto con mi hijo.

― Esta bien.

No quería levantarse, pero quería un trozo de chocolate, bien podría ir a la alacena por el, pero le prometió a Sasuke ir a decirle, se levanto y caminó hasta la recamara del chico, pero antes de llegar a tocar escucho su voz.

― Igual te extraño... Claro que si... Cuídate mucho... También te amo.

Al escuchar todo aquello algo en ella se rompió, regreso en silencio a su habitación, de pronto ya no tenía ganas de chocolate y por las próximas horas se estuvo reprimiendo, estaba comenzando a sentir celos, lo que quería decir que Sasuke comenzaba a gustarle y debía reprimir todo eso, él tenía una novia a la que amaba y el hijo que ella esperaba era de ellos, además comparada con Karin ¿ella que podría ofrecerle?

...

Dormía tranquilamente cuando su celular sonó, maldiciendo a quien hubiera llamado a las tres de la mañana, tomó el celular y vio la pantalla indicando el contacto, pulsó "contestar" por contestar.

― Amor ¿Cómo has estado?― se escucho una voz femenina del otro lado.― Hace dos semanas que no hablamos.― ¿hace tanto?, pensó sorprendido.

― He estado ocupado, perdóname.

― No importa ¿Cómo va todo?

― Muy bien.

― Te extraño mucho.

― Igual te extraño.― era un mentiroso.

― Promete que llamaras.

― Claro que sí.― lo dudaba, volvería a olvidarlo.

― Debo colgar, me llaman.

― Cuídate mucho.― eso sonó tan vacío.

― Te amo amor.

― También te amo.― dicho eso colgó.

Era el mayor mentiroso en la tierra, ya no amaba a Karin. Ya no sentía lo mismo como cuando en antaño se lo decía, ahora le devolvió esas palabras solo por contestarle. De igual manera no se había percatado que no habían hablado por dos semanas, antes con un solo día de no escucharla se sentía solo, pero ahora que se la pasaba tan bien con Sakura había olvidado a su novia.

Se levanto y fue hasta la habitación de la chica, se quedo parado afuera, desde hace días no paraba de pensar en ella, ya no solo era por el hecho que estuviera esperando a su hijo, había algo más fuerte, en él había nacido una fuerte necesidad de velar y cuidar de ella.

**HOLA GENTE DE FF! **

**RIMERO QUE NADA FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! PASEN A VER MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS ONEGAI ESPERO SUS REVIEWS. ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO? SOY AMANTE DE VARIAS PAREJAS DE NARUTO ASÍ QUE TAMBIÉN PRONTO HARÉ DE ELLOS **

**LAS PAREJAS SERÁN SHIKATEMA, SAIINO, SUIKARIN,NARUHINA, NEJITEN, GAAMATSU, SASUSAKU, ITAKONAN, NO SÉ ESPERO QUE ME LEEAN**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SAYO XX**


	5. Chapter 5

**V.- Empujoncito.**

Sasuke estaba acostado sobre el tatami de su recámara pensando, desde hacía días notaba a Sakura algo extraña cuando él se le acercaba, podían decirle loco pero, le daba la impresión que ella al verlo se ponía triste. También estaba el hecho de que parecía que ella lo evitaba, no duraba mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar que él y eso le preocupaba. No sabía si había hecho algo que la molestará.

Se levantó y de su armario sacó una caja, era el regalo que hace tiempo le había comprado a Sakura. Ahora se debatía en dárselo o no, el día que originalmente iba a dárselo era algo de poca importancia, pero ahora, de solo pensar en que si a ella no le gustará o se lo aceptará, le ponía nervioso. Tomó la caja y bajo las escaleras, vio a Sakura sentada en el tatami de la sala, no lograba ver que hacía, dio unos pasos y apenas logró esconderse cuando escucho que la chica saludaba a Chiyo. Así que regreso a su habitación cual vil cobarde y guardo de nuevo la caja.

Después de que Sakura le llevará un té volvió a leer su libro, pero aún no podía concentrarse, ya iba hacer medio día y no había visto a Sasuke, volteo a las escaleras esperando verlo bajar pero ni señales de él. Era consciente que últimamente lo evitaba, para suprimir lo que sentía por él, pero tenía la enorme necesidad de verlo y nada ayudaba que ese día fuera San Valentín.

Escucho que tocaban a la puerta y fue a atender, ya que Chiyo estaba en el jardín trasero. Cuando abrió se llevo una gran sorpresa, frente a ella estaban Hinata y Naruto.

― ¡Sorpresa!― gritó emocionada Hinata y abrazó de inmediato a Sakura.― Perdón por no venir antes.

― No te preocupes, me alegra mucho que vinieran.― y no mentía para nada, esperaba que con esa visita las cosas entre ella y Sasuke volvieran a la normalidad.

― ¿Cómo esta señorita?― saludo Naruto.

― Muy bien, pasen.

― Deja te veo.― pidió Hinata al rodear a Sakura.― Eres tan linda, ya se te nota la pancita.― ante ese comentario Sakura se sonrojo.― Te traje algo, pero vayamos a la sala para que te lo muestre.

― Pues yo las dejo señoritas, voy a buscar a Sasuke.― dijo Naruto al subir la escaleras.

― Tenemos mucho de que hablar, cuéntame ¿cómo te trata?― preguntó refiriéndose a Sasuke.

Sakura se quedo pensativa, Sasuke la trataba de maravilla, no podía quejarse e incluso se podía decir que ahora eran más unidos, ya se tenían más confianza.

**...**

Al no encontrar a su amigo en su cuarto fue al jardín, encontrándolo entrenando Karate, golpeaba un costal como si ese pobre le hubiera hecho algo.

― ¿Qué te hizo para que lo golpees así?― Sasuke sonrió al identificar la voz de su amigo y dejo de golpear el costal.― ¿Te debe dinero o quien imaginas que es? Espero no ser yo.

― Soy yo y que bueno que estas aquí.

― ¿Sucede algo malo?― preguntó desconcertado― ¿Por qué dices que eres tú?

― Por más que lo intento, no puedo evitarlo.

― ¿Qué cosa?

Sasuke hizo una breve pausa, la llegada de Naruto era como una bendición, le urgía hablar con alguien que no fuera Chiyo, necesitaba con urgencia un consejo.

― Sakura me gusta.

― No me extraña, es una chica muy linda.― contestó como si fuera una pequeñez.

― No entiendes, me enamore de ella.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, Sasuke lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

― Vaya, eso es...― no tenía ni idea de que contestar.― No sé que decir ¿Qué piensas hacer?

― No lo sé.

― ¿No será que es porque tendrá a tu hijo?

― Es lo que me decía una y otra vez pero ya no puedo seguir haciéndome tonto.

― ¿Desde cuándo te lo negabas?

― No estoy seguro, pero todo se intensificó un día que tuvo fiebre y pase la noche cuidándola ¿Tienes idea de lo linda que es? Es tan linda, tierna, ingenua, pura y sincera, incluso su lado bipolar me vuelve loco, me gusta hacerla enojar para verla hacer pucheros, infla tan graciosamente sus mejillas que quiero tomarla de la cara y besarla.

Naruto escuchaba muy atento a su amigo, no parecía él, si no lo habían raptado los aliens y lavado el cerebro, quería decir que estaba enamorado y se encontraba en un gran problema.

― Cada que se me acerca y huelo su aroma quiero acercar mi nariz y embriagarme de ella, no dejo de pensar en que quiero tenerla en mis brazos ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me cuesta no besarla?― dijo al sentarse en el suelo y sujetar su cabeza con las manos.― Todo es tan diferente que con Karin.

― ¿Qué pasará con Karin?― preguntó con cautela y se sentó junto a su amigo.

― No tengo idea.

― No olvides el acuerdo.

― Lo tengo presente, no quiero perder a Sakura, pero ni siquiera sé si me corresponde, últimamente esta distante.

― Por ahora dos cosas "No la dejes ir" y "No la lastimes".

**...**

Las chicas estaban es la habitación de la peli rosa, porque Hinata quería que se probase el vestido que le había llevado. Al terminar de ponérselo Sakura se sorprendió de lo bien que le quedaba, era como si fuera hecho a su medida, con el lograba apreciársele el abultamiento de su vientre.

― Te ves hermosa y lo mejor es, que lo desabrochas de aquí y lo sigues usando cuando el bebé crezca.

― Muchas gracias.

En eso de reojo vio por la ventana a Sasuke y Naruto platicar, estaba sentados bajo un árbol y se sonrojó al ver que Sasuke no llevaba camisa, podía ver su bien marcado cuerpo, quería pasar sus manos por sus pectorales, subir lentamente sus manos por ellos para abrazarlo por la cintura, perderse en sus ojos y besarlo finalmente.

Hinata observo a Sakura perderse en el paisaje y se asomo para ver que era lo que llamaba su atención, vio a los chicos sentados y volteo a ver a su amiga que ahora tenía la cara roja.

― Tienes una gran vista, puedes ver el hermoso paisaje.― comentó Hinata al ver que ella no salía de su letargo.

― Etto... Sí, cuando nevó se veía hermoso.― apenas logró decir, esperaba que Hinata no se hubiera dado cuenta que había estado devorando a Sasuke con la mirada.

― Vayamos con los muchachos, no he saludado a Sasuke.― dijo eso pero la verdad era que quería ver la expresión de Sasuke al ver a Sakura con ese vestido.

**...**

Naruto y Sasuke estaban platicando sobre la familia del azabache, lo que habían hecho en la cena de año nuevo y que a la semana de que Sasuke se fue, Sai regresó de Londres y ahora administraba el restaurante del que él se encargaba, además de supervisar los demás restaurantes. También Naruto le dijo que su madre lo extrañaba mucho y preguntaba seguido por él, un sentimiento de culpabilidad nació en Sasuke y se prometió que le haría una pequeña llamada, con Sakura había aprendido lo importante que era una madre y él no estaba siendo buen hijo. ¿Y eso quería enseñarle al suyo? No, claro que no.

Escucharon las voces de las chicas y voltearon a verlas. Naruto al ver a Sakura se dio cuenta del buen ojo que tenía su novia, pero Sasuke estaba perplejo.

Por kami― sama, Sakura se veía hermosa con aquel vestido de premamá, se maldecía por él no comprar uno antes, aprovecharía que estaban Hinata y Naruto para ir a Nagoya y comprarle ropa, así tendría a Naruto de apoyo y no cometer una estupidez, como besarla.

― ¿Verdad qué se ve hermosa?― preguntó Hinata al ver la expresión de Sasuke.― Da una vuelta Sakura.― dicho eso obligó a la azabache a girar.

Sakura se sonrojo, Hinata la hacía hacer cosas vergonzosas para ella y más aún en frente de Sasuke. Por su lado, el ojinegro estaba por ir y alzarla en el aire para luego besarla, cuando Naruto lo detuvo disimuladamente, en definitiva su amigo era su salvavidas.

Pero mientras tanto en la mente de Hinata ya se maquinaba un plan para darles una ayudadita a ese par de despistados.

Durante la visita de Naruto y Hinata, habían ido a Nagoya. Hinata se emociono mucho ayudándole a Sakura a comprar ropa, incluso la obligó a que también escogiera algo para después del parto y cada que se probaba algo, la sacaba al pasillo para que Sasuke la viera. Por supuesto que todo eso tenía como propósito, hacer que los nervios de su amigo subieran por los aires. Sasuke apenas y podía controlar las subidas de calor, que finalmente se iban a su entrepierna cada vez que veía a Sakura, ya en dos ocasiones Naruto le había comprado un _frappe_ que se colocaba disimuladamente, para bajarse el calor.

Luego fueron a comer algo y Hinata los hizo sentarse juntos, claramente se notaba lo nerviosos que tenían por estar uno al lado del otro, pero la cereza del pastel fue cuando en el restaurante les tomaron una foto, ya que durante todo febrero, a todas las parejas que entrarán les regalaban una foto. Por supuesto que Hinata y Naruto de inmediato se la tomaron, pero cuando iban a tomársela a Sasuke y Sakura, los pobres no sabían qué hacer, no encontraban como explicar que no eran pareja, así que Hinata literalmente los obligó para que se la tomarán, pero jamás esperaron que el fotógrafo les dijera que se notaba lo mucho que se amaban y los felicito por el futuro bebé, inmediatamente Sasuke y Sakura se sonrojaron, no sabían dónde esconderse uno del otro. Aquello no había podido salir mejor de lo que Hinata había planeado.

Para cuando el fin de semana acabó Hinata estaba más que satisfecha y Sasuke maldecía que Naruto ya se fuera, necesitaba su apoyo más que nunca, ahora sus sentimientos por Sakura habían aumentado.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban en el jardín delantero esperando que las chicas salieran, ya era hora de regresar para Hinata y Naruto.

― Tranquila pequeña bestia, todo va a estar bien.

― ¿Cómo dices eso, si con solo verla con esa ropa de premamá quiero saltarle encima? ¿Te imaginas lo que ella pensaría si hiciera algo como eso?

― En el mejor de los casos, pensará que la encuentras sumamente atractiva y en el peor, que eres un pervertido.

― No ayudas.

― Entonces evítala como lo venías haciendo.

― No quiero eso, quiero poner tenerla entre mis brazos y besarla hasta...― su móvil sonó y vio que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

― Adivino, Karin.― dijo al ver la cara de fastidio que puso Sasuke, le quitó el móvil y se sorprendió al ver que tenía 26 mensajes sin leer.― ¿Desde cuándo no le contestas?

― No lo sé.― dijo fastidiado.― Pone que me extraña, que cuenta los días para estar juntos, que me ama y yo ¡Ya no se que responder!

― Hace tres días fue tu último mensaje "Todo va bien, estoy entrenando, suerte."― dijo leyendo el último mensaje.― Debes ponerle algo más convincente, puede sospechar que algo va mal y un día les puede caer de sorpresa y es cuando estarás jodido amigo mío.

¿Karin allí con ellos? Definitivamente ¡No! No la quería cerca de Sakura.

― ¿Puedo contestar por ti?

― Haz lo que quieras.

― Listo, me debes una.― le devolvió el móvil.― Sasuke, Sakura es una buena chica, si vas a intentar algo con ella que sea algo verdadero y duradero, no algo que cuando tu hijo nazca la tengas que botar, no se merece que le crees falsas esperanzas, ella debe poder seguir con su vida.

Sasuke se quedo pensativo, lo que Miroku decía era verdad, pero él ya se había vuelto egoísta y quería a Sakura a su lado. Pronto el sonido de la puerta de la casa llamó su atención, era Hinata que venía con su maleta.

― Sakura ya viene, fue a la cocina. Así que Kami te está dando tu merecido.― dijo victoriosa, no podía irse sin decírselo.

― ¿Ya le dijiste?― preguntó Sasuke fulminando con la mirada a su amigo.

― Así que ya lo hablaron entre ustedes.― dijo con tono amenazante al darse cuenta que Naruto no le hablo sobre eso.― Bueno Sasuke, tienes suerte que ella sea muy distraída, porque se te nota a kilómetros.

― ¡Perdón por la demora!― interrumpió Sakura.― Tengan para el viaje, espero les guste.― dijo al entregarles unas galletas de chocolate que ella preparó.

― Muchas gracias.― dijo Hinata al tomarlas.― Cuídate mucho, Sasuke ven acá.― abrazó a su amigo y aprovecho para hablarle.― Si la lastimas date por muerto.― se separó de él y actuó como si nada.― Vamos Naruto-kun, cuídense.

― Adiós Sakura-chan, Teme nos estamos hablando.

Después de que sus amigos se fueran entraron a la casa, Sakura se fue a bañar y Sasuke se quedo en la sala, tomó su celular para leer lo que Naruto le había escrito a Karin.

"Espero no estés enfadada conmigo, siento muchísimo no haberte contestado, pero Naruto me vino a ver y el tarado tiró mi celular al agua, apenas fui a Nagoya a comprar otro. Deseo que te la estés pasando bien, de nuevo perdón, besos."

Sonrió al ver que su amigo se había echado la culpa, se acostó en el sillón, cubriendo sus ojos con un brazo, ya lo había decidido, no dejaría ir a Sakura.

Poco a poco las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad para Sasuke y Sakura, ya se hablaban como lo venían haciendo y podían estar en el mismo cuarto sin que se sintieran incómodos, como ese día que estaban en la sala mirando una serie.

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó Sasuke al ver que Sakura se llevaba las manos a su vientre de cinco meses.

Sakura le sonrió, aquello la había pillado de sorpresa, pero luego comprendió que pasaba, Sasuke se pondría feliz.

― Dame tu mano.― Sasuke obedeció de inmediato.

Sakura puso la mano del chico sobre su vientre y de inmediato los ojos de Sasuke se iluminaron. Su hijo se estaba moviendo, olvidando todo lo demás se arrodillo y posó su cabeza en el vientre de Sakura, provocándole un sonrojo a la chica. Ella intentaba calmarse, no podía decirle nada, al fin de cuentas él era el padre. Algún día esperaba conocer a alguien como Sasuke, una persona que anhelara un hijo como lo hacía él y fuera una buena persona.

Sasuke sentía fascinado los movimientos de su hijo, era de las mejores experiencias que podía haber en el mundo, alzo la mirada y vio que Sakura tenía los ojos llorosos, pero aún así ella le sonreía. Con una mano le limpio sus lagrimas y la otra seguía en el vientre, ella lo volteo a ver y ambos se sonrojaron por la cercanía.

Estaban a escasos milímetros de que sus labios se juntase, pero un ruido en la entrada los alerto, separándose de inmediato con el corazón bombeándoles como loco. Vieron al corredor y Chiyo ya había llegado.

― [¿Quieres ayudarme en la cocina Sakura?].

― Que si la quieres ayudar.― tradujo el chico.

― Claro, con permiso.

Chiyo los miró divertida, de hecho ya había llegado y estaba feliz por la escena de ambos, pero puso en marcha la fase 5 "Dejarlos con el antojo". Ahora debía hacer que sus sentimientos afloraran más y para eso tenía el plan perfecto.

**...**

Mientras tanto el otro lado del mundo Karin disfrutaba de su relajante baño de burbujas en el jacuzzi de su _penthouse_, mientras un hombre de larga melena negra le masajeaba los hombros.

― No te ha llamado en un mes, solo mensajes de texto cortos ¿No te preocupa?

― Claro que no.

― Podría cambiarte por esa mocosa.

― Aún que lo intentará no podría, para eso puse esas clausulas especificas, después de que ese niño nazca jamás podrán verse de nuevo.

― Pensaste en todo.

― Claro que si, pronto tendrás tu venganza, le quitaremos a su hijo y toda su fortuna será nuestra.

Se movió para que el hombre entrará con ella y una vez acomodado, se colocó sobre sus piernas.

― Me encanta ese lado perverso que tienes.― dijo el hombre al moverse y penetrarla.― Ese Uchiha es un idiota, mira que no darse cuenta que le pones los cuernos.

― Te lo dije, lo tengo comiendo de mi mano, pero ahora ¿Me vas a dar lo que quiero?― preguntó al apretarle los testículos a su amante.

― Eso y más.― contestó para comenzar a embestirla.

El agua comenzó a desbordarse del jacuzzi y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

**HOLA GENTE, PUES AQUÍ MI ACTUALIZACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA. ESPERO SUS REVIEWS MUCHO *-* ESPERO QUE LES GURTE LA HISTORIA.**

**¿QUÉ PASARÁ CON SAKURA Y SASUKE?**

**¿CON QUIÉN ESTÁ KARIN?**

**¿Qué HARA CHIYO, CUÁL SERÁ SU SIGUIENTE PLAN?**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO**

**NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO**


	6. Chapter 6

**VI. Sucesos Inesperados.**

Sasuke y Sakura estaban en Konoha, nuevamente le tocaba consulta a Sakura para ver como iba el embarazo. La chica ya estaba sobre la camilla esperando a que llegará el médico y Sasuke estaba sentado junto a ella.

Lo bueno todo eso, era que aquella clínica era un sede de la principal en Tokio, tenían sus antecedentes y estaban al tanto de que ellos no eran pareja.

― Joven Uchiha, señorita Haruno, gusto en verlos de nuevo.― saludo el médico, quien ya estaba al tanto de la situación.

― ¿Cree qué esta vez pueda ver que es?― preguntó esperanzado, él quería saber si iba a tener niño o niña, para así comenzar a comprarle cosas. Pero todavía su bebé no se dejaba ver bien.

― Veamos si el bebé quiere cooperar.

― ¿Y bien?― preguntó impaciente Sasuke, mientras tambien miraba el monitor.

― Hoy no será el día, por lo general a esta altura ya se deja ver, pero creo que se hace del rogar. Díganme, ¿han seguido mis instrucciones?

― Por supuesto.

― ¿Cómo te has sentido?― preguntó a Sakura.

― Más cansada de lo normal, pero fuera de eso, estoy bien... Y ya se mueve.

― Eso está muy bien, ¿Te duele cuando lo hace?

― No ¿Por qué?

― ¿Algo anda mal?― preguntó Sasuke con miedo.

― Claro que no, si le doliera si estaría mal, si no tiene molestias, todo esta bien. Solo son preguntas de rutina.― explicó y Sasuke respiró aliviado.― Bueno, solo les doy la receta para las vitaminas que necesita y se pueden ir.

**...**

― Antes de irnos vayamos a comer ¿Qué se te antoja?

― Donde decidas está bien, no conozco, así que confiaré en tu gusto.

― Vayamos por pasta.

Llegaron hasta una pequeña plaza, era únicamente de un piso, había pocas tiendas y no había mucha gente, eso la hacía acogedora.

Entraron a un pequeño restaurante Italiano, solo había una familia y otra pareja, se sentaron en una mesa apartada y un mesero les llevó la carta.

― ¿Qué vas a querer?

Sakura observaba atentamente el menú y no sabía que pedir, no conocía que tenía cada platillo y se dedicó a mirar las fotos, escogería algo de eso, pero cuando vio el precio se arrepintió, sabía que Sasuke podía pagarlo pero no quería ser una abusiva, además ella nunca gastaba tanto, si de por si fue difícil cuando salieron con Hinata y Naruto, en aquella ocasión Hinata la ayudo a decidirse, pero ahora no la tenía.

Sasuke la miraba atentamente, la chica parecía no saber que pedir, miró el menú y se percató que no había descripción de los platillos. Pero justo cuando estaba por sugerirle algo ella hablo.

― _Vitello Tonnato_.― dijo al fin, al ver algo que no era muy caro.

― Es ternera con crema de yemas de huevo duro, alcaparras y anchoas ¿Segura?― preguntó al recordar que los sabores fuertes la ponían mal.

― Entonces _Ensalada capestre._

― Tiene jitomate, mozzarella y hojas de albahaca.― Sakura asintió, eso se escuchaba bien.― ¿Qué más?

― Así está bien.

― Pide algo más, no te vas a llenar con una ensalada.― la vio encogerse en su lugar y se acercó más a ella.― Sakura, ¿Me dejas pedir por ti?

Sakura asintió, se sentía tan tonta, no sabía ni que pedir, seguramente estaba desesperando a Sasuke.

― ¿Puedo tomar su orden?― preguntó el mesero quien recién volvía.

― Claro, ensalada capestre, espagueti a la boloñesa y lasaña.

― ¿De tomar?

― Una jarra de agua de limón.

― ¿Enseguida lo traigo?

― Sakura ¿Estás bien?

― Sí... Perdón, no quería desesperarte.

― ¿Desesperarme? Jamás lo hiciste.

― Pero...

― Cuando te ofrecí mi ayuda no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, hubiera esperado lo que fuera, pero te vi tan perdida y por eso te pregunté aquello.― Sakura le sonrió, malditas hormonas, la ponían muy sensible.

A los pocos minutos les llevaron la comida y cuando el mesero les estaba sirviendo, se apagaron las luces.

― Mil disculpas, hubo un apagón y nos avisaron que tardará en volver.― informó el capitán.― Vamos a prender las velas de las mesas.

― Adelante.― contestó Sasuke.

En cuanto se fueron, Sasuke comenzó a poner en un plato un poco de todo lo que había pedido y luego se lo dio a Sakura.

― Para que pruebes un poco de todo.― Sakura asintió y comenzó a comer, todo sabían de maravilla.

Sasuke se limitó a observar a Sakura, a la luz de las velas se veía tan linda, si otra fuera su situación esa sería una cita perfecta y ahora estaría dándole mimos, besando y diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba, incluso compartiendo la comida del mismo plato y no por separado. Apenas si había terminado la lasaña por estar viéndola, cuando ella hablo.

Sakura no podía creer la atmósfera tan romántica que se había creado, estaba llegando a pensar que Sasuke más restaurante más ella, no era buena combinación, siempre terminaban en una situación similar, cosa que le ponía nerviosa y para aminorar sus nervios decidió preguntar algo que había querido desde hace mucho pero no se atrevía.

― ¿Puedo preguntar algo? Es sobre Chiyo.

― Adelante.

― ¿Por qué Chiyo no habla y tiene el parche?

― La falta de habla es de nacimiento y lo de su ojo, fue después de comenzar a ser mi nana, un día fue a Hiroshima a visitar la tumba de sus padres y de regreso el camión cocho, fue una de los pocos sobrevivientes, pero perdió su ojo.

― Ya veo, ¿Entonces tu vivias en Konoha?

― Hasta los tres años, luego nos fuimos a Tokio y fue cuando contrataron a Chiyo, solo regresábamos cuando visitaba a mis abuelos. Cuando cumplí doce Chiyo se ocupó de atender a mi abuela, hasta que murió. Después de eso, decidió quedarse en Konoha y atender la casa.

― ¿Hace cuanto murieron tus abuelos?

― Mi abuelo hace diez años y mi abuela hace cinco.

― Lo siento.

― No lo hagas, fueron muy felices en vida y ahora ya están juntos.

― ¿Un postre?― interrumpió el mesero.

― Un _Tiramisú_ y un _Zuppa inglese_. Te van a gustar.― dijo a Sakura y ella sonrió.

Sasuke estaba en la cocina sirviéndose un vaso de agua cuando vio entrar a Chiyo cargando dos bolsas de mandado a reventar.

― Chiyo ¿Qué son todas esas cosas?

― [Preparativos para el _Hanami_].― contestó después de dejar las bolsas en el piso.

― Me hubieras pedido ayuda.― regañó, esas bolsas debían pesar demasiado.

― [El sobrino del señor Sato me ayudo, esta trayendo lo demás, ve sacando las cosas mientras lo guió por la casa].

― ¡Tu ya no cargues mas cosas!

― ¿Y toda está comida?.― preguntó sorprendida Kagome, al entrar a la cocina vio a Inuyasha dejando sobre la barra botellas grandes de vinagre, soya, salsa agridulce y bolsas grandes de verduras, algas, harina, azúcar y _anko_.

― En una semana será el _Hanami_ y a Chiyo le gusta celebrarlo, ella es de las que apoya con la comida.

― ¿No es mucho trabajo para ella?

― Sus amigas del grupo de terapia vienen a ayudarle, todo el pueblo lo celebra.

― Debe ser hermoso.

― Lo es, te va a a gustar mucho cuando lo veas.

― Tal vez le pueda ayudar a Chiyo con la comida.

― No te esfuerces mucho, no es como cuando solo hacen de comer para nosotros, deberán lavar mucho arroz y verduras.

― No te preocupes, además no creo que Chiyo me deje hacer mucho esfuerzo.

― Es la última caja ¿Dónde la pongo?

Sakura al escuchar esa voz volteo a ver a la puerta de la cocina, en la entrada había un chico que cargaba un bulto de arroz que le tapaba la vista.

― Déjalo en el suelo.― contestó Sasuke.

― ¿Aquí está bien?

― Sí, gracias.

Sakura seguía pasmada, era imposible que fuera él, ya debía estar alucinando, además él no tenía nada que hacer en Konoha. Justo cuando aquel joven se estaba dando la vuelta, logró agacharse detrás de la barra y fingió buscar algo en la despensa.

Sasuke miró extrañado como Sakura se agachaba, parecía nerviosa, dejo que Chiyo despidiera a su ayudante y se acuclillo junto a Sakura.

― ¿Qué buscas?

― Algo.― dijo en voz baja, no quería que la escucharán.

― Dime que es, tal vez yo lo vi.

No dijo nada por un momento, pero cuando escucho que el joven se despedía contestó.

― Cajeta.

― Levántate, está en la despensa de arriba.― la ayudó a ponerse de pie, Sakura al ver que solo estaban ella y Sasuke se tranquilizó.― ¿Querías un pan con cajeta?

― Sí.

― Ya lo preparo, tu siéntate.

Sasuke tomó un pan y lo untó de cajeta, mientras lo hacia no dejaba de ver a la peli rosa, desde que había entrado aquel joven ella se puso nerviosa y eso no le gustó.

Sakura esperaba sentada junto a la barra, estaba segura que no había alucinado, hace bastante tiempo no tenía contacto con él, pero no era una voz que olvidará con facilidad.

― Chiyo olvide decirte que...

La voz de aquel chico llamó la atención de Sasuke y Sakura, volteando por inercia.

― ¿Sakura?― preguntó sorprendió al reconocerla, no creía lo que veían sus ojos negros.

Sakura se quedo de piedra, no se había equivocado, delante de ella estaba su mejor amigo de la infancia, un joven alto, piel morena, ojos negros y cabello negro.

― ¿Se conocen?― preguntó Sasuke a la defensiva.

― Claro que si, vivíamos en el mismo barrio ¿Qué haces aquí?― decía mientras se acercaba más a ella.

― Pues yo...― no sabía que decir.

― ¿Qué no estabas estudiando en Tokio?

― Así era pero...

― Espera ¿Estás embarazada?― preguntó al pasmado al verla mejor.

Se sintió derrotado, pero ya no podia hacer nada, ya alguien mas estaba en el corazón de ella, eso se ganaba por no contactarla mucho. Pero debía admitir que le sentaba la maternidad.

― Sí, pero...

― Tus padres deben estar felices. ¿Quien es el padre? ¿Cuándo te casaste? No me digas que él...― dijo al mirar a Sasuke, ahora con cara de pocos amigos, ese tipo le había quitado a Sakura.

― ¡Basta!― gritó ya desesperada, Lee no dejaba de hablar.― Lee, esto no es lo que parece.

― ¿Entonces?

― Veras, yo... No te lo puedo decir, pero no le digas a mis padres.

― ¿No lo saben?― preguntó y no hizo falta que ella contestará, por su mirada la respuesta era "no".― Tú no eres así, dime que está pasando.

En ese momento miles de ideas pasaron por su mente, una de ellas era que ese era un embarazo no deseado, otra que esta secuestrada, tambien que la habían violado o se había fugado de casa. Pero él obtendría la respuesta a como de lugar.

― No puedo.― decía sin poder verlo a la cara.

― Si no me dices hablaré con tus padres.― amenazó.

― ¡Lee! Por favor, no les digas nada.― dijo ya el borde la de las lágrimas.

Sasuke miraba la escena para nada contento, ese tipo estaba haciendo sentir mal a Sakura y no lo iba a permitir. Se acercó a la chica y la tomó de la mano, para darle apoyo, no iba a dejarla sola.

― Ella no te podrá decir, pero yo sí, vayamos a la sala y te explicó.

Lee obedeció de mala gana, se sentó enfrente de ellos y espero a que ese tipo comenzará hablar, aún que no entendía ¿Por qué él si podía contarle y Sakura no?

Cuando Sasuke terminó de contar la razón del embarazo de Sakura, Lee lo miraba con incredulidad, pero al ver a su amiga supo que era verdad, él era médico y entendía los métodos alternativos de algunas parejas para tener hijos, pero, la novia de ese sujeto gozaba de buena salud y solo por no perder la figura no lo quiso tener ella ¿Entonces qué clase de madre sería? Por lo menos debería estar allí, creando lazos con su hijo. Y Sakura ¿Por qué no le llamó para pedir ayuda? Él hubiera contactado a alguien que les ayudará o apoyado con el dinero, le dolía que ella no se hubiera acordado de él.

Sakura veía que su amigo la miraba atentamente, no decía nada, era como si se hubiera petrificado.

― Di algo.― suplicó.

― No sé que decir.

― Lo que sea, enójate, regáñame, pero no te quedes cayado.― pedía con lágrimas en los ojos.

― Tengo que asimilar esto, nos vemos luego.― dijo al levantarse.

― ¿Le dirás a mis padres?― preguntó al levantarse y tomarlo del brazo.

― Por ahora no.― se zafó del agarré de Kagome y caminó a la salida.― Nos vemos.― dijo antes de irse.

Sakura de nuevo se dejo caer en el sofá y comenzó a llorar, todo estaba saliendo mal, Rock Lee le diría a sus padres, ellos irían por ella y las cosas solo se complicarían.

― No llores, todo va a estar bien.― dijo Sasuke al jalarla a su pecho y abrazarla. No importaba que fuera hacer ese cejas de azotador, él protegería a Sakura.

De inmediato la azabache se refugió en el pecho de Sasuke, aferrándose con fuerza a la camisa del chico, por alguna extraña razón se sentía segura en sus brazos.

― [Al joven Lee, le gusta ella, se le nota. No creo que diga algo, la quiere mucho, solo necesita tiempo para asimilar todo].― dijo Chiyo, había estado observando todo y notó la mirada de corazón roto del joven Lee.

Sasuke frunció el seño, él tambien se había dado cuenta de eso desde el primer momento en que ese raro vio a Sakura, pero lo que más le preocupó y dolió, fue el hecho de Sakura se puso mal cuando ese idiota la rechazo ¿acaso a ella le gustaba ese tipejo?

_**HOLA! POR FIN SUBÍ OTRO CAPITULO YEII! :D**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO, SIGUIENDOME, SIGUIENDO LA HISTORIA O DEJANDO SUS REVIEWS. ME GUSTARÍA QUE OPINARAN MÁS, ACLARO QUE ITACHI NO SERÁ EL MALVADO DE LA HISTORIA PORQUE AMO LA RELACION BUENA ENTRE EL Y SASUKE. EPERO LEAN Y COMENTEN MIS DEMÁS HISTORIAS Y DEJEN REVIEWS.(SASUKE LAS AMARÁ MÁS :3) NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO XX**_


End file.
